Beasts, Demons, and a Moped
by jonald191
Summary: Join Yusuke zipping along on his father's old moped as he battles demons, beasts and the Yeti?
1. Rude Begining

This story is cool! Because yusuke rides a mo-ped!  
  
"Yusuke wake up!" Yusuke's mom whacked him on the head with a frying pan. "you're gonna be late for school!" Yusuke grumbled noisily as he rubbed his wound and got out of bed. "Aren't I always late for school?" he replied. "Shut up and get out!" You could tell she was drunk. Yusuke threw on some clothes, ran down the hallway and rushed out the door as his mom chased him with a pan in one hand, and a bottle of xXx whiskey in the other. Kayko was waiting outside to walk to school with him. "Is your mom mad about something, Yusuke? No offence but I heard her yelling at you," she said with a stammer. "Nah, this is how she acts in the morning when she misses her favorite soap opera the night before," said Yusuke. They laughed and giggled together.  
Just then, Botan flew out of a cloud and sped toward Yusuke. "Yusuke, we have another case, Yusuke?" Yusuke just stood there. All of a sudden his cheeks grew puffy and his face turned purple. "Yusuke!" shouted Kayko. Finally Yusuke burst out with a smile, "Woohoo! I get to miss school again! Ha ha! Yayyyy!" Botan got off her broomstick and smacked him over the head with it. "C'mon!" groaned Yusuke, "Don't I get enough of that in the morning?" "Just come on!" Botan pulled him on the broomstick and flew into the sky. "Goodbye Kayko! Hope 'ta see you soon! Tell everyone I'm sick! Goodb_" Yusuke couldn't finish his sentence to Kayko for he was to far away. He just faintly heard "Bye Yusuke!" from Kayko. After a while of flying, Yusuke saw they were in spirit world. Far in the clearing, he could make out King Yama's Castle. They went to the doorway and opened it to find Koenma waiting there for him. "Yusuke, I have a job for you." 


	2. Finding the Moped

IM SOOO SORRY THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS SOO SHORT!!! So I made this one fairly long  
  
In the first chapter I forgot to write: I do not own any of the characters or ideas from Yuyu Hakusho or anything of that sort. .~ .~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.~. .~ .~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.~. .~ .~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.~.  
  
"Sit down," ordered Koenma as he scribbled on a piece of paper at his desk. He pointed to a dirty old chair next to his TV. Yusuke sat and wondered what it could it be this time. "Would you like some cookies?" asked Koenma, "They're very good!" "No thanks," replied Yusuke. "Ahem, yes," continued Koenma, "Why I called you here. My servants had attempted to catch this demon in Tibet, but he is too damn good. He wiped out six of my servants in one wave of his hand, then ate them all. Our sources tell us it's now in your very town!" "ATE THEM?" interrupted Yusuke. "This must be harder than I thought. I better watch out so I don't turn into a Tibet style stir-fry. Well I'll catch him for ya! See you later.' Yusuke trudged toward the door.  
All of the sudden, he was pulled back to the chair by a invisible force. "I'M NOT FINISHED!" yelled Koenma annoyed. "He also unleashed a hoard of lightning quick demons that can enter time warps. They are even faster than Hiei." "HIEI?" Yusuke interrupted again. "Yes, Hiei," continued Koenma, "to catch them, take this." He handed a bottle to Yusuke. It was red, and had a lightning bolt on it, with a bunch of stars in the background. Above the lightning bolt was a language strange to Yusuke. "What the hell is this?" snapped Yusuke. "Well," said Koenma, now more annoyed than ever, "Of all people, I thought you would want it best. It's fuel, for a motor vehicle. It sends the vehicle sooo fast, it can enter a time warp as well as your opponents." "You mean this is gas?" questioned Yusuke. "Yes," replied Koenma, "when inserted into the vehicle, it sort of becomes "part of you". So now when you "think it" to go faster, it responds." "Cool!" exclaimed Yusuke, "I'm ready!" "So long and good luck Yusuke!" laughed Koenma completely forgetting he was annoyed. Yusuke entered blue mist to bring him back to his house. "Thanks Koenma! I won't let you down!" cried Yusuke, but suddenly he remembered something, "Wait Koenma! I'm not old enough to drive! I don't even have a li_" Yusuke disappeared in the mist before he could finish his sentence. "_cense." He spat out. Yusuke appeared at his front door before he could think. "Aw crap! What am I gonna do now?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Our plan is working well Master." said a figure calmly. "Yes Bakurua, I believe so." Boomed a big, deep voice." "I know my servants will do well." said Bakurua. "I sure no without a doubt," Boomed Master, "Soon the human world will be ours, then we go for Spirit World." "Not even King Emna can stop us. Our sources say he is on a trip! A trip! Can you believe?" They chuckled together in a messed up way. "You'd think he'd be smart enough to sense the evil." Once we claim the human world, we can summon the dead to do as we wish on our fight for spirit world. Think of it! The bodies will roam but the souls will be at spirit world. What confusion! Haha!" "General!" spat a little gnomish thing as it burst through the double-doors of the fortress, "We have confirmed Prince Koenma of Spirit World has sent a detective." "Well let me see." said (General) Bakurua. The gnomish creature tapped the air with a little square device which made a screen appear in midair. It showed a boy being chased down the street by an old man with a pair of nun-chucks. The boy was Yusuke. "YAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" yelled Yusuke as he sprinted down this street with the old man hot on his heels with the nun-chucks barely missing his head. "Stay away from my car you little devil!" "The stupid nimrod," exclaimed Bakurua, "Koenma actually sent a boy for sent a boy to do his bidding?" The screen closed as the creature scampered away. "Are we ready master?" "Yes Bakurua, quite ready." said Master with a creepy smile. Bakurua pulled a something like a microphone out of his shirt. "Kernel Omohri, send warriors to battle. I repeat, send warriors to battle. Over."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Eventually, the old man slowed down and lost Yusuke in the alleys. "Damn, that was close!" panted Yusuke, out of breath, "How am I gonna get a car now? Wait! I got an idea! It's probably not the best, but I'll have to work with it." Apparently, Kuwabarra's dad bought a go-cart. It was Yusuke's only hope. He sped to Kuwabarra's house. He knocked on the door. His sister opened up. "What do you want?" stammered Shizuru. "I need to talk to Kazuma." studdered Yusuke frightened. "Oh, his in his room sleeping." said Shizuru. "Sleeping? It's nearly two o'clock!" yelled Yusuke. "Well that stupid lummox is always tired when he gets home from school. "Hrmph," Mumbled Yusuke, "Well I gotta go see him!" He pushed away Shizuru and ran upstairs to Kuwabarra's room. When he opened the door, no one was in there. "What the.?" exclaimed Yusuke, "He's not even here! Where could he_" Yusuke stopped short as he saw the keys to the go-cart under some terrible pictures of Yusuke with holes in them. He grabbed them and ran back outside to Kuwabarra's shed. When he got there he saw a pile of burnt metal and tires smashed against a tree. "Dahhh, I should've known Kuwabarra would break it the day after he got it!" blurted Yusuke, "Well, I guess the world is finished." stammered Yusuke as he tossed the keys next to the ruined go-cart. He walked home in sadness and wondered what the world will be like in flames and having all the humans whipped like slaves to serve the demons. When Yusuke got home, he sat against a big stone in his backyard. "Damn! This sucks!" he tossed a stone in a tree really hard. The tree rustled as an angry squirrel charged down a Yusuke. They rolled down a hill. "Stupid squirrel, get off of me!" The squirrel continued to bite and scratch as they gathered a dust cloud as they continued rolling down the hill. Finally, they crashed into a bush and the squirrel scampered away. Yusuke's head hit something hard. "EEOOWWCH!" he yelped. When Yusuke wobbled out of the bush, he found what his head hit. It was a mo-ped. The paint all rusted off and the mirror was broken. But the keys were still in the ignition and the mo-ped was in great shape. "Slap me." said Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke burst through his front door. "We had a MO-PED?" Yusuke shouted at his mom. She was apparently off her whiskey spree but still a little drunk. Her voice was still affected. "OooOh yeeaa," mumbled Yusuke's mom, "YooURR FaaTHer dId HaVE a moOooO-ped. Iiie WOnndered wHHAt haPPenEd To it? YOU FouNND iT???" "Ok mom, I won't be home 'till late, seeya." Yusuke rushed back through the door and pushed the mo-ped up the hill and into the road. "Okay, here's the motor." Yusuke poured some of the special gas into the motor. Then he sat on the seat. Yusuke turned the key cautiously. He suddenly felt a surge of energy rush through him. "I guess I'll save the extra speed until I really need it." He pushed the pedal and zipped down the street. "YEEE-HAAAWWW! I should've pissed-off squirrels in my backyard a lot earlier!!!"  
  
While he was riding down the road, a giant hand smacked Yusuke off his mo- ped. Yusuke went flying into the road. "Forgot yer helmut whiddle boy?" the giant snapped. "Apparently." said Yusuke rubbing his head as he got up. I am Kernul Ohmori of the Kijin Army. I have been ordured to lead my warriors to dustroy you. Kernel Ohmori stood ten and a half feet tall. He had two large spiked bracelets around his wrists, and resembled a cat, only with yellow fur. "Byakko?" Yusuke thought, "No it couldn't be! He was dead for sure at Maze Castle, and Byakko had blue hair." "Well, where's your big, strong army?" teased Yusuke. "You have underustimated me greatly Yusuke Urameshi." thundered the Beast. "We'll see about that, and HEY! How did you know my na_" before Yusuke could finish his sentence, the Beast pulled out some of his blonde hairs and tossed them to the ground. They immediately turned into five, snarling, deformed wolves. "Whoa, Byakko?" shouted Yusuke. "Ahhh, you seem to huve known my bruther Byakko. I am Chezuru. Byakko was a stupid one, our family has been surving the Kijin army for centuries. He ruined our family trudition by joining Suzaku and his snuvelling miniuns. He paid dearly for that. But I must kill you fer his sake, evun if he wus an idiot. I am much stronger than him. As you can see, my demuns are silver and are much bigger." finished Chezuru. "Ohhh really? Like I never noticed!" remarked Yusuke sarcastically. "Fool!" roared Chezuru, "How dare you mock me! Demons! Attack!" All the wolves charged at Yusuke. "Crap, I'm dead." thought Yusuke, "Hey, they're all in a line! I just gotta use my spirit gun and the worst is over. Yusuke stood sideways and aimed his hand like a gun toward the beasts. A little light appeared at the end of his pointer finger. Suddenly a light blue flame appeared around Yusuke, even his eyes turned the bright blue of the flame. "SHOTGUN!" Yusuke suddenly screeched. A massive amount of white light shot from his fingers and sped towards the beasts. It was so bright Yusuke had to shield his eyes.  
  
When the light went away, Yusuke opened his eyes. "Haha! I won! Woohoo!" cried Yusuke jumping around "I wouldn't get to cocky Urameshi." said a voice. "Huh?" questioned Yusuke as he turned around. There in front of him was Chezuru and his wolves. "Oh yeah, I forgot. They can enter time warps," muttered Yusuke, "No matter, I'll just get my mo-ped and." Yusuke stopped speaking when he saw Chezuru pick up the mo-ped and swallowed it whole. Now, if ya want it back, u'll have to get through me!" yelled Chezuru, "NOW ATTACK!!!" the wolves charged at him again as Chezuru Laughed like a maniac.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Pretty decent chapter eh? I wonder what will happen to Yusuke next? Well, we will find out as long as every 1 keep writing reviews! I'm on the start of the long, long path for getting 100 reviews! 


End file.
